


Prurient Lament

by HarlPuddin (Emma_Bishop)



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMPkink, Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Bishop/pseuds/HarlPuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of a death reaches Green Drugstore, Saiga  deals with the fallout.  Spoilers for events in XXXHolic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prurient Lament

Kakei didn’t explain what was going on, just grabbed Saiga by the hand and lead him to the back room. He thought the children must have fucked up in a major way and was preparing to make a daring stealth rescue when Kakei threw himself at Saiga. As a rule, kissing Kakei was one of his favorite activities, but there was an undercurrent of distress in the kiss that put him on edge. He managed to extract his tongue from Kakei’s mouth and asked “What the hell’s going on?”

He wasn’t prepared for the shuddering mess Kakei became in his arms. Quiver and shaky were words that rarely applied to Kakei outside their sex life. If he was this bad off, Saiga didn’t need to hear the cause right now. Saiga pulled him back into the kiss, Kakei practically melted in relief. From there it was a mad scramble to remove clothing. Saiga thought they would have to stick to jobs b&h with possible frottage when Kakei fished a little bottle complete with green drugstore sales tag out of his coat pocket. Saiga stopped, and waited to see what the next move would be, this was clearly a therapy of some sort. Kakei squeezed a glob of lube into his own hand and reached back between his legs. Well that was clear at least. Saiga started tonguing Kakai’s clavical, slipping his right hand down to the base of Kakei’s cock. Kakei shivered, which was normal, and moaned, which was not. Kakei managed to find enough control to reach forward with the lubed hand and stroked Saiga’s cock until well coated.

Saiga leaned back. Normally he was a lot more aggressive, pinning Kakei to the ground, bending him over tables etc. Today shit was off, better safe than sorry. Kakei straddled him and started up the kissing again. Saiga buried one hand in Kakei’s hair, placing the other hand on the small of his back. He loved putting his hands on Kakei’s back, it was the only time the other man ever seemed delicate.

The kissing didn’t last. Kakei was too fidgety. Saiga wrapped his arms around the other mans waist (with far more care and thought than Saiga was generally comfortable with there being in his sex life) and gently flipped them so that he could look down at Kakei. Saiga was relieved to see that he wasn’t crying.

“Put it in?” Saiga asked, because there was a limit to how much he was willing to rely on intuition when he was swimming blind. Kakei nodded and looped a hand around Saiga’s neck.

“Go slow, ok?”

Saiga nodded and on impulse kissed Kakei on the brow.

He didn't stretch Kakei first, relying on experience and lube to see him through. The other man gasped at his first thrust inside, clasping ankles at the small of Saiga’s back.

“Hurts good, pleasemmmmharder, more”. Kakei even when being fucked insisted on perfect grammar, this lapse of syntax added urgency. Saiga thrusted harder. Kakei's fingers scrabbled along Saiga's shoulder blades, nails too short to scratch. He hauled both of of Kakei's legs up over his shoulders to get a better angle. He counted strokes and seconds per stroke, because slow was the watchword. Six seconds into stoke seventeen Kakei came with cries and mewls that did little to settle Saiga’s concern. Saiga finished as quickly as he could, kissing Kakei’s neck to let him know he was there, he was still there.

After, Saiga took Kakei in his arms, entwined their fingers. Saiga knew no lullabies so he hummed fragments of poetry from his time abroad. _Half a league, half a league, half a league onward/ She walks in beauty like the night/ and all that's best of dark and bright/half a league onward/ the woods are lovely, dark, and deep and she has promises to keep/ leagues to go until she sleeps/ and she's buying a stairway to heaven_ He sang until his throat began to tickle.

“Ozzie came in without Harriet today,” Kakei whispered into his ear after an age. Saiga had dubbed Yuuko’s apprentice and his swain after the quintessential sitcom married couple after seeing them have a thirty minute mostly one-sided non-argument over whether or not Harriet was making dinner for Ozzie. Saiga waited for Kakei to explain himself. “He was upset.” Saiga tried to to picture Ozzie upset and could only come up with slightly narrowed eyes. “ Yuuko is dead.”

 

Saiga liked Yuuko. Kakei had needed to consult her about something fiddly and magic and Saiga tagged along. He preferred balls to breasts, but even he had to admit Yuuko possessed a fantastic pair of tits. He was fantasizing about what one could do with such epic boobage when he became aware of Yuuko clearing her throat. He looked up. She stared, face blank, arms crossed over said fantastic tits.

“Mr. Saiga. It appears I have your attention,” she said. Saiga didn’t need to turn his head to know Kakei was clenching his teeth behind a serpentine smile. She continued to stare at him, clearly expecting a response.

“ Do you use double sided tape? If not whoever made that dress is a fucking genius, because holy hell those things are torpedoes,” he said, making sure to break out his best wolfish smile. There was a moment of silence where he was convinced he’d blown it and Kakei was now going to skin him, true love and great sex be damned. She bubbled with laughter, pounding the arm of her fainting couch.

“Alas, no tape. All my clothes are spelled to fit whoever wears them”.

Then she had brought out some fine sake and he didn’t remember much of the rest of the evening.

No wonder Kakei was upset, if someone as powerful as her was gone it spelled bad thing for their own little operation. He stroked Kakei’s hair and kissed his temple, which was when Rikuo opened the door to the back room. Rikuo didn’t look surprised, but he did look annoyed.

“Did you find them?” shouted Kazahaya from the front of the store

“Nah, but Kakei left a note saying we can take the rest of the day off with pay,” said Rikuo, eyebrow raised at Kakei and Saiga in challenge. Kakei shrugged and Saiga waved Rikuo off.

“What ? Let me see!” Rikuo turned around and shut the door behind him.

“No, we’re going now”.

“Don’t order me around Jackas-WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME?”

Their squabbling faded. Saiga looked down and was pleased to see a small smile playing across Kakei’s mouth.

“Cheeky boy,” said Kakei.

“Consider it hush money, well, Kazahaya-not-getting-his-brain-broken money,” said Saiga. Kakei nodded and after a moment got on his feet, holding out a hand for Saiga.

“C’mon. Somebody should contact Fuuma, it might as well be us”.

**Author's Note:**

> Saiga's badly mangled poetry fragments courtesy of: Charge of the Light Brigade by Lord Alfred Tenneyson, She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost, and Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin


End file.
